


Searching for Dear Old Dad

by Speakingtothedead



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, moomin - Fandom, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Family, Gen, Joxter is a good dad, M/M, Reunion, Snork is only mentioned but whatever I put him in character tags anyway., Snufkin and Moomin love eachother so so much but it’s not official yet, for real this is probably full of mistakes, i refuse to believe people think Joxter is evil and stuff, i tried my best but it’s a lil ooc, no beta we die like men, snufmin, that characterization makes me so sadddd, they haven’t even confessed, this is an au where Joxter raised Snufkin until he was 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakingtothedead/pseuds/Speakingtothedead
Summary: Snufkin hadn’t seen his father since he was ten years old. Each winter he searched far and wide to find the Joxter, but he always returned to the valley in the springtime unsuccessful. When he tells Moomintroll about  this dilemma one March evening, Moomintroll is determined to help Snufkin find his father.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Searching for Dear Old Dad

In a perfect world, two parents raise a child happily and successfully and live out their years with the knowledge that their name will continue and their beloved child has grown to be a happy adult. In a perfect world, one wouldn’t have to explain the idea of a perfect world.

Unfortunately, the world is in fact very far from perfect. That’s okay, of course. Not everything needs to be perfect, or what one would consider perfection. The world still spins with or without that satisfying balance.

For instance, Snufkin did not live in a permanent house. He hadn’t since he was three years old. When he was younger, he would sit on his dad's shoulders and that would be home enough for him. He also didn’t live with his mother. He’s sure if he could remember much of her he would love her very much, but things just didn’t turn out that way.

Sure Snufkin’s childhood wasn’t exactly picturesque- but it was good enough for him. He spent his first three years with his mother (whom he doesn’t remember, in a house he also doesn’t remember.) before his father decided life would be better for the two of them if they left his mother together. Snufkin can’t remember why or how this came to be, but it did.

And his father was right! Snufkin remembers being so happy with his father. He left the house with him one night and spent seven years with him growing and learning and travelling all over the place.

And then one night, something happened. Something that split them up for all the years leading up to the present. And since then, Snufkin didn’t have either of his parents around. Forget about proper housing. He’d prefer if people didn’t ask about it.

Snufkin doesn’t value possessions or anything even slightly materialistic, really. The same way he doesn’t value perfection. There’s no need for crazy rules and societal norms when all they do is work to achieve perfection. What’s the point? It’s something Snufkin just can’t understand. Something he never really could understand.

The way he was taught wouldn’t allow him to comprehend the motivation behind all those ridiculous rules. With an outcome that does absolutely nothing for anyone except give personal satisfaction to those who made the rules? Snufkin just couldn’t comply.

So of course he couldn’t handle parks and gates and locks and SIGNS! But it was less simple than that. Not just rules and laws, but expectations and norms. People always asked Snufkin where he lived or what he did or why or how or any other question that doesn’t need an answer.

People always expect a solid answer to their questions, and sometimes they’re either best left alone or there really isn’t anything to say to it. It’s rude to actively ignore people, but if one more person asks Snufkin who his parents are and where they live- he is sure he’ll puke.

It’s normal to live with two parents and a couple siblings or extended family members at his age. It’s also normal for people to question why he doesn’t. But he also feels it’s awful violating and irritating to answer questions like this. They are normal questions, but it feels like an invasion of privacy.

Sometimes people just have to accept that normal can be more than one structure or concept or idea. Everything about Snufkin’s life and his childhood makes sense. Everything about it sounds like it should be normal and common. But it’s not like that. In a lot of people’s heads, normal is one thing and one thing only. It’s one way, one lifestyle.

Snufkin knows of a place where the people don’t ever think like this. It’s a beautiful place. It’s a valley hidden behind mountains and heavy wood, and it’s his favourite place in the whole world. And Snufkin has seen a lot of the world, so that is definitely saying something.

Sure the valley itself is incredible, what with its magnificent greenery and views. But it’s the citizens of the valley that really have Snufkin so attached. Specifically, one Moomintroll who lives in a nice normal blue house on a hill with his two parents.

Nobody in the valley ever questions him, they just appreciate him for everything he lets them know. Moomintroll awaits his return each spring, and it feels amazing to reunite with him every year and spend the following months together.

MoominValley makes Snufkin feel weightless. It makes him feel as though this IS a perfect world. And for all he cares, it absolutely is. At Least when he’s in MoominValley it is.

Moomintroll asks about certain things, sure. But it’s always very clear that these questions are innocent and harmless. It’s not like when Snufkin is interrogated and tackled by big towns full of sleazy jackasses and people who don’t know what personal space is.

In fact, Snufkin doesn’t really mind when Moomin asks him about his life. When he asks him more intrusive questions. He’s not sure why but it feels a lot less invasive and scary when it’s Moomin. Maybe it’s because of all the time they’ve spent together- or maybe-

It doesn’t matter. What matters is, this is one of those moments. Snufkin knows Moomin doesn’t have bad intentions when he asks about his lifestyle or his motivations or his values. He knows it’s just simple curiosity, and maybe also because he cares about him. Which is nice. It’s good to know someone cares about you like you care about them.

On a cool spring night, the moon suspended above their heads, two friends lounge together on the stream bridge beside Moominhouse. Snufkin calmly sits beside Moomintroll. He had a line cast out into the stream. Moomintroll was simply watching. The two of them swung their legs back and forth over the edge, relaxing in the comfortable silence. The evening sky darkening by the minute.

Moomin seemed to realize that they didn’t have much time left before it would be time to go to sleep. Yawning, Moomintroll decided to bring up something he had been meaning to ask Snufkin for a fair while.

“Snufkin, I’m not sure if you want to talk about this or not, but- where is your family? Do you.. have one? Biologically I mean because of course I consider all of us your family but I just mean uhm I just-“

“Well I haven’t seen my dad since I was about ten years old. That was.. six years ago. It sure has been a while.” Snufkin sighs, resting his chin on his hand while his other held his fishing rod. Nothing had really been biting but it didn’t matter much when he spent time with Moomintroll.

“You- your dad?! Yo- why have we never met him? What happened?” Moomintroll asks, tilting his head after embarrassingly stumbling over his words. Snufkin looks down for a moment, considering his response perhaps.

“Well he raised me from when I was tiny until I was ten. I love him very much. But I- well I’m not sure where he is right now. We got into a mix up with bandits one night and- well- well he- long story short we got separated.” Snufkin explains, glumly. Moomintroll looks absolutely invested in his short story.

“And?” Moomintroll coaxes, smiling excitedly for the rest of the tale.

“Well I never saw him again.” Snufkin finishes bluntly. Moomintroll’s smile disappears.

“Each winter I search all the places he might be. Down south where we used to roam about. But years have passed and not even a footprint found. I never find him. It’s led me to believe maybe he doesn’t want to be found.” Snufkin trails off the last bit and looks down at his boots.

“That’s.. oh my gosh.. Snufkin that’s horrible.” Moomintroll gently placed a hand on Snufkin’s back, rubbing circles softly. Snufkin bites his lip.

“I miss him a lot. I like to think that if he’s still out there, he’s looking for me too.” Snufkin says, looking up at the sky now. Gazing at the twinkling images above them.

“Well of course he is! I’m sure he’s been searching for you all these years too! Oh- Snufkin does this mean that your lifestyle isn’t by choice? Do you only live this way because you haven’t anywhere else to go?” Moomintroll panics all of the sudden.

“I- no no no. No Moomintroll. I am happy this way. I always have been. It is my preferred way of life. It was my fathers as well. This is how I’ve lived since the beginning. No need to worry about that.” Snufkin gives a warm smile to reassure Moomintroll.

“Oh-okay that’s very relieving.” It’s silent for a moment. “W-well we need to help you find him! I’m sure there’s a way! My father has many connections! There has to be some direction or clue as to where your father may be!” Moomintroll says, with confidence and motivation.

“Oh- Moomintroll - no it’s okay. Really. This is my issue to figure out. I have no reason to call upon your whole family to help me solve this. It’s been my issue for six years and it will stay that way. This winter I will search again. On my own.” Snufkin explains gently. Moomintroll gives him a nervous stare. Snufkin lets out a soft laugh at that.

“Trust me. I’m alright.” Snufkin says.

“Well, will you let me ask around a little? Just- just in case the people in the valley could be of any help?” Moomintroll practically begs. Snufkin sighs and nods.

“That’s a very kind gesture, Moomintroll.” Snufkin smiles, his cheeks flushed pink for a moment. Moomin smiles back. They drift into that comfortable silence once more.

“..Snufkin?” Moomintroll asks.

“Yes?” Snufkin responds, still staring ahead at the water rippling by his hook.

“Is that all you do when you go on your travels? It’s not really about being free and seeking new adventure? It’s about finding your dad?” Moomintroll questions. Snufkin shakes his head.

“No. I go up south to explore every year because I want to see and experience new things. Not just because I am looking for my father. That bit just fits in like an extra perk.” Snufkin answers.

“Oh. That is also very relieving.” Moomintroll says, letting out a nervous laugh.

“I appreciate your concern.” Snufkin says, as he finally pulls in his hook and sets his fishing rod aside. Snufkin brushes himself off and stands up. Moomintroll follows suite, assuming its time to say goodnight.

Just before he turns to go, Snufkin startles him with his arms around his neck. Moomintroll jumps just slightly before settling into the embrace. Snufkin pulls Moomintroll into a hug. Moomintroll wraps his arms around Snufkin and hums happily.

“Really, Moomintroll. You’re the reason I’m here for three of the four months instead of out there searching.” Snufkin mumbles into Moomin’s shoulder. Moomin is stunned for a moment, before he hugs Snufkin tighter.

“I’ll help you find your dad, Snufkin. If it’s the last thing I do.”

Snufkin laughs tiredly.

—

Moominpappa was out of the valley on a short trip, so Moomin couldn’t ask him about Snufkin’s father until after he got back. Moomintroll wasn’t sure how long that would be, maybe a few days, maybe not until halfway through next week. And it was Monday! There was really no way of knowing. Moomintroll was excited to ask his dad about what he might know. The subject was really curious.

A few days after Snufkin and Moomin’s little talk, Moomintroll found he could think of many more questions to ask about Snufkin’s childhood. He didn’t want to be invasive and he certainly didn’t want to overwhelm Snufkin. So when the two of them were lying peacefully in the flower meadows down by the edge of the eastern woods, Moomintroll hesitated saying anything at all.

But he pushed himself to at least ask something simple and see if Snufkin would be comfortable answering.

“Snufkin? What was life with your dad like?” Moomintroll questions gently. Snufkin turns his head to look at him from where he lays beside him, and gives a small soft smile.

“Amazing. The years I spent with him growing up we’re undoubtedly the best of my life. All that time with him helped me learn how to appreciate the world around me and appreciate my life and my loved ones.” Snufkin answered. He took a breath and let the smile settle on his face indefinitely for the conversation.

“My father lives the same way I do. He always has, it's in our nature to always be moving. It’s part of who we are. We never had a set objective or a place we wanted to reach. We just wandered and enjoyed the life we had.” Snufkin explained.

Moomintroll did not regret asking him about this. It sounded like Snufkin’s first ten years were full of magic. Moomintroll couldn’t imagine what it would be like to live a nomadic life at the age of four. When Moomintroll was that small, he was super picky about almost everything.

But then again Snufkin never whines or complains about anything nowadays so it makes sense for him to have never done that even at such a young age.

Anyway, Moomintroll couldn’t help but think living off of what the world gives you and sleeping where you can as you move- that would not have been an ideal living situation for picky little six year old Moomin.

“My dad taught me everything I know. Of course my views and values developed on their own and I re-learned how to do many things on my own, because things aren’t really the same when you’re by yourself. But he taught me how to survive. He taught me how to smile and how to live and have fun.” Snufkin smiles bigger as he says this.

“That sounds wonderful, Snufkin.” Moomintroll says. Snufkin turns to him and nods.

“It was. I miss him everyday. I wish he was still around. I really really wish he was still around.” Snufkin’s smile grows wobbly and eventually it softens weakly. Moomintroll notices his mood change at the thought of his loss and quickly changes the subject.

—

A week later, Moominpappa still isn’t home. Moomintroll still hasn’t gotten to ask anybody about the possible whereabouts of one Mr. Snufkin’s dad. It’s feels selfish to be so curious about it, but Moomintroll can’t help it. He wants to know more about where Snufkin comes from and why he doesn’t live a normal sedentary life with his family like everyone else in the valley.

Well, Moomintroll is sure he understands that last bit by now- but he supposed be wanted to know more about why exactly his family isn’t anywhere to be seen. It’s less about Snufkin’s lifestyle than his relations.

As the gentle waves spray up at Moomintroll’s ankles he wonders if he should ask Snufkin to explain what happened. He wonders if he should ask Snufkin about the chain of events that lead to him and his father losing each other. Moomintroll knows it’ll be a much more touchy question, so it feels a calm morning like this is an okay time to do it.

The two of them are sitting on the steps that lead down into the ocean from the back of the bathhouse. Snufkin has taken his socks and boots off and has his feet dipping lightly into the water. Ripples in a circle as he taps the surface.

“Snufkin?” Moomintroll asks, softly.

“Yes?” Snufkin replies, not turning to look at him, his eyes still set on the line where the ocean meets the sky in the horizon. Oh how Snufkin loves the sea.

“How did you and your dad get split up?” Moomintroll waits a moment before asking. Snufkin seems to freeze up for a moment. Moomintroll realizes his mistake.

“Uh- i mean- i know it’s probably traumatic and scary to talk about- you-you dont need to tell me anything I was just wondering if-If you’re comfortable talking about it because I’m very curious but it’s really not my business so I’m sorry for even askin-“ Moomintroll is cut off by Snufkin placing a calm steady hand on his shoulder. Snufkin isn’t shaking, Snufkin’s alright. Moomintroll stops talking.

“It’s alright, Moomintroll. It is quite scary to talk about. But it just gives me more motivation to find him. And I need to tell somebody about it or I’ll lose my mind keeping it all bottled up. Though I tend to bottle up a lot of my emotions on purpose- I feel as though I can talk to you about this.” Snufkin says, taking a deep breath of the brisk ocean air.

“Oh- okay.” Moomin responds weakly. Snufkin cracks a smile as Moomin stumbles over his words.

“It had to have been around eleven pm. The moon was high up above us and the forest was silent. We had set up camp in a small clearing to the left of a short stream..”

\- - - -

A noise in the woods, the snap of a branch and then frantic whispers directly after. A ten year old Snufkin looks up in fright as he hears the sounds from behind him. The Joxter also comes to attention from his spot at the fire. He stops spin smoking the salmon and stands up wearily. He listens again and there’s nothing.

“Animals, perhaps?” Snufkin asks, his voice trembling a little bit at his father’s obvious suspicion. The Joxter instantly turns and slowly brings a finger up to his lips to signify silence. Snufkin understands and nods, also standing up from his seat on a log.

They wait a few more moments, with no sounds. The Joxter’s ears twitch even as Snufkin can’t hear a thing. Snufkin listens in closer and hears light rustling in the area behind him that Joxter was staring at. The same place the noise from before came from.

Joxter looks down at Snufkin and gestures for him to come over next to him. Snufkin, as light on his feet as he can possibly be, steps over to Joxter and stands beside him.

“Okay.” Joxter says, suddenly. For a second Snufkin thinks he is speaking to him- but when he looks up, Joxter is staring directly into the woods. “We know you’re there. You’re not sneaky. If you were trying anything I suggest you come out and say it right now.”

“You don’t scare us, Mumrik.” A gravelly voice says. Joxter’s brows lift up.

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to make dinner for my son? Go find something better to do than spy on us you creep.” Joxter snarks.

“Creeps. Plural. There are many of us, kitty.” Another similarly deep rough voice corrects. Joxter seems to understand the gravity of the situation fairly quickly. Snufkin looks to his father and sees his previously irritated face has become one of distress. Snufkin becomes extremely nervous.

“That does not answer my question. Why were you watching us?” Joxter questions, he swallows trying to keep his composure.

Snufkin knows the Joxter could be absolutely vicious. He admires his dad for being so well kept, because those claws and teeth could be extremely dangerous if they were provoked. Snufkin has seen his dad fight off many a bigger creature before.

With that said, Snufkin knows how much harder it is for his father to do that when he’s around to protect. Snufkin wishes he could help, but being half mymble- his deadly features wouldn’t grow in for quite a will yet.

“Well my crew grows hungry as the winter comes. The forest is bare. We’re tired of mushrooms and pine needles. Tiny forest critters just don’t do it anymore.” The voice responds from the woods.

Snufkin realizes what the monster in the trees is hinting towards. They want to eat him? Snufkin realizes he is shaking. He looks up at his father and sees an expression far from his usual collected laid back self. Snufkin wraps his arms around himself.

“And if we take you and your little munchkin, we also get all your nice supplies! Quite a nice set up, really!” Another voice from the woods points out. The voice is very happy about the sinister idea of killing and eating Snufkin and his dad.

“Uh- Yeah no.” Joxter’s voice wobbles with anger. “Don’t even think about it, crazies. I’m giving you a last chance. You can leave to go find food somewhere else in the next few seconds or I won’t hesitate to rip you up.”

The voices in the trees snicker. Snufkin frowns and whimpers in fear. Joxter glances down at him with a sympathetic look on his face. “It’s gonna be okay, kitten. Don’t you worry.” Joxter whispers.

It’s silent for another second before all of the sudden, a much larger creature comes barrelling out of the forest straight towards Snufkin. The Joxter yells and swipes Snufkin up into his arms.

Snufkin shrieks in fear as a dozen other giant dark furred monsters come out from different places all around them. They had been hidden in a circle surrounding them. The Joxter inhaled sharply and holds Snufkin close to him.

“Dad- what- what do we do?!” Snufkin asks frantically as a few of the creatures stalk closer. The Joxter shakes his head and ducks out of the way of another swipe from a large hand. Snufkin yells.

Slowly, the biggest one- the one that had been talking to them the most before- crept up successfully as Joxter dodged another. Snufkin barely has time to shout a warning before he is suddenly snatched up from his father's arms. Snufkin screams in terror as the monster lifts him up into the air. Joxter gasps and jumps on the monster.

Snufkin swore he could hear the ka-ching of his father's claws being unsheathed as he launches himself at Snufkin’s captor. The Joxter rips at the tough skin of the monster that holds Snufkin.

Snufkin looks down at how far away the ground seems, he kicks his legs as the monster holding him yells in agony. The Joxter doesn’t stop digging into his body, he climbs up the creature and swipes at every bit he can.

Joxter finally gets up to the creatures face and brings his claws back menacingly before digging them directly into the creatures eyes. The monster shouts and moans in pain before beginning to stumble on his feet.

Just as Joxter goes to grab Snufkin back from the monster’s unravelling fist, another one of them grabs his son and takes him into his own hands.

“DAD!” Snufkin screams as the monster holding him decides to suddenly pass him on to another one. The Joxter looks up in horror as his son is taken further from him. There’s no way he could possibly get all of these guys in time. Just as the biggest one he was on top of fell dead, two others went at him.

“SNUFKIN!!” The Joxter screamed and swiped for his son and tried to jump out of the reach of the two monsters that had him. One of them grabbed Joxter and dragged him back the other direction.

“DAD!!” Snufkin sobs, kicking and punching the monster that had him. “DAAD!!” Snufkin screams again, crying full body and violently trying to escape the monster’s grasp.

The Joxter snarls and lets his claws do the work on the one that attempts to grab at his head. Snufkin’s crying and screaming motivating him to be as fast as possible. When he hears a particularly loud cry, Joxter turns in worry. Just as he finishes off another monster- the one that now had Snufkin rushed back into the trees.

They were going to get away. These monsters were taking his son and making a meal out of him. Joxter started screaming for them to let him go. His pupils slitted and he had absolutely no mercy anymore. If he even had any before. Joxter felt his control slip away.

“DADDDDD!!” Snufkin screams and cries as he is brought off further and further from their camp. Soon enough he can’t even hear his Dad’s shouts anymore. “NOOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!”

Snufkin sobbed as the monsters pulled out a burlap sack. Snufkin shook his head and cried for them to please not put him in there. To please let him go back to his dad. The monsters simple told him to shut up and before Snufkin knew it his world was completely dark.

Snufkin struggled and kicked and eventually succumbed to the darkness. He fell into a trance like sleep as he was carried further and further away from his father.

When Snufkin woke up he was being taken back out of the sack. His eyes adjusted to the light quickly and he took a look at his surroundings. He didn’t know how long he’d been in the sack for- but it must’ve been quite a while.

..Because Snufkin didn’t think this place was familiar at all. He was so far from camp.

As the monster pulled him out of the bag back into the light, Snufkin formulated the quickest plan he had ever planned. When the monster was wrapping his fingers around Snufkin’s body, the mymrick bit down violently into the monsters skin. Just as Snufkin knew he would, the monster dropped him and yelled in pain. And as soon as Snufkin hit the ground he was running. He wasn’t sure what direction, but he was running.

\- - - -

Moomin’s tears dripped down his cheeks into the salty ocean as Snufkin finished up his story. He had a palm cupped over his mouth and more tears welling in his eyes. Snufkin was also crying.

“After I felt as though I was far enough away, I stopped running. I found myself in a clearing, nothing but me and the clothes on my back. The sun was rising. I collapsed onto my knees and cried.” Snufkin finishes. He looks up at the sun rising much like in his story. The ocean reflects the oranges and yellows and the sky is a warm pink.

“Snufkin..” Moomintroll sniffles miserably.

“I never saw him again. Since that day I’ve been all alone. Or-“ Snufkin pauses for a moment. “Until I met you I was alone.” He corrects himself. Moomintroll’s eyes widen and his wraps his arms around Snufkin. The two of them sat there in silence for a minute.

“When I returned to our camp, almost everything was gone. All of our supplies had been ripped into, and my dad was nowhere to be seen. Our tent was in pieces and rags. All of our food was gone of course and the only thing valuable that was left was my..” Snufkin turned to where his boots and socks where up by the bathhouse door. Beside it, his hat.

“Your hat.” Moomin realizes.

“Yes. My father always wore a matching red one. It’s kind of my keepsake to remember him and to remember my years spent with him.” Snufkin explained. Moomintroll nods, bringing a paw up to wipe more tears from his cheeks.

“Thankyou for telling me this story, Snufkin.” Moomintroll says. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It felt good to get it out.” Snufkin gives a lopsided smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. But Moomin knows it means something.

The two of them stay and watch the sun rise.

—

Moomin’s father had returned very late the next night. Moomin had heard him arrive from his room. He decided however, that he would wait until morning to greet his dad.

The next morning, Moomintroll was sure to get out of bed as quickly as possible so as to not miss his dad before he went off to his study to work. It seemed as though that didn’t do much though, because the family was having a big breakfast anyway. Moomintroll would have time to talk to him then.

“Morning, everyone!” Moomintroll says as he stumbles down the stairs.

“Morning, son!” Moominpappa responds cheerily.

“I missed you Papa!” Moomintroll gives his dad a big hug before looking over to his mother. Moominpappa chuckles and ruffles his paw atop Moomin’s head fondly.

“Morning, darling. I’ve prepared some pancakes for everyone.” Moominmamma greets, gesturing to the table set with a nourishing breakfast.

“Are there enough for Snufkin?” Moomintroll asks, glancing through the window to Snufkin’s empty camp.

“Well I believe Snufkin’s gone off berry picking this morning.” Moominmamma informs him. Moomintroll nods in realization.

“Oh. Alright.” He says, his smile drifting from his face as he takes a seat at the table.

“Oh waah waah Snufkin has other things to do other than pay attention to me!” Little My teases, a big grin on her face. Moomintroll swears he can see his mother covering her mouth laughing in the corner of his eye.

“Zip it, My.” Moomintroll glares. Little My simply cackles in response, banging her fist onto the table. The family then proceeds to dig into their food.

“Man. I swear I had something to ask you this morning.” Moomintroll says to Moominpappa. Who perks up at that.

“Oh? And what might that be, son?” He wonders.

“We-well i can’t remember now! I-It's on the tip of my tongue but I can’t- Ah Man! I've lost it.” Moomintroll throws his hands up into the air in frustration. Little My snickers at his dramatics.

“Well, let us know when it’s come back to you.” Moominmamma smiles reassuringly.

“Ugh. I feel like it was important.” Moomintroll says.

It WAS pretty important. But with the excitement of his father coming home, Moomintroll couldn’t remember for the life of him what he and Snufkin had been talking about all week.

—

And so the months pass by. Three, to be exact. Three months from March finds the moomins and their friends all sitting by an early midsummer bonfire. They decided to have it early July instead of later in the month because they received word that there would be a summer storm on midsummers eve. It was a bummer at first, to realize that the storm would be a problem for their annual bonfire. But then again, having the bonfire earlier in the year made summer feel much longer. In a way, it was a blessing. It felt as if they were gifted more time. (Even though in reality it only really FELT like more time.)

Besides, having it earlier in the year after they got bad weather predictions for the actual date of midsummer's eve seemed to make no difference. People still had the same amount of fun even if it was a few days off.

Moominpappa was telling another one of his many stories. Another tale of the boat he sailed with his friends in his youth. The Oshun Oxtra was the setting of many of Moomintroll’s favourites of his father's memoirs. He wonders sometimes if all of them are completely truthful. He guesses it doesn’t really matter if it’s harmless entertainment.

As the story went on, (a very eventful one about how Moominpappa and his friends were stranded for a few days on a dry desert island.) a few people began to start different conversations. Tuning Moominpappa out and focusing on other things. Those who still listened to the story paid good attention, and Moominpappa felt no different as the party buzzed around his story. Everyone was having fun.

One of the people who tended to tune the stories out was Snufkin, who had migrated to the edge of the small crowd and seated himself on a hay bale with a glass of punch. Moomintroll looked around and spotted him. He then got up from his seat next to his mother to go sit next to the traveller. His mother noticed this pretty fast.

At that very moment, Moominpappa happens to mention the Joxter in his story. The name catches on Moominmamma. She tilts her head in curious thought, still staring at Moomintroll and Snufkin.

“Dear,” Moominmamma says, halting Moominpappa’s story for a moment as she gazes over at her son and his best friend. “Do you ever think that boy looks an awful lot like the Joxter?” Moominmamma asks, gesturing with her eyes at Snufkin. Moominpappa pauses completely and his eyes widen.

“Well I’ve never noticed that before but by god, you’re right. They must be the same species! Definitely! Those darn mumriks are hard to spot! What with their varying features. They all look so different from one another!” Moominpappa concludes, going back to his story. Moominmamma shakes her head and smiles fondly.

“Well. I wonder.” Moominmamma mutters to herself, as she looks at Snufkin. Noticing even more similarities between the two. Wherever could that man have gone, anyway?

—

Only a few weeks pass and suddenly it’s the last few days of July. Moomintroll still feels as though he’s been forgetting something as he wakes on another fine summer morning. With every day that goes by, Moomintroll finds himself dreading the end of summer and the inevitable last few weeks with Snufkin before he heads out for his annual winter getaway.

A few hours later he finds himself sitting outside on the porch with Snufkin, Sniff, and Snorkmaiden. The conversation is fairly calm and casual up until Little My comes running up the steps absolutely freaking out.

“GUYS! GUYS!!” She yells angrily at everyone. Snorkmaiden chokes on her tea and glares at Little My when she jumps up into the table and shakes her. Sniff yelps and falls out of his chair.

“Nothing interesting ever happens here so this is awesome! Listen up!”

“Nothing interesting- wh- stuff happens all the time here, are you kidding? Just last week we evacuated because of that volcano! Remember?” Moomintroll points out, aggravatedly. Little My dismisses him.

“Whatever this is way more interesting.” My says, practically buzzing. Sniff picks himself up off the floor and rubs his head, moaning. Snufkin turns and asks him silently if he’s alright. He receives a thumbs up in return.

“Alright get on with it then!” Snorkmaiden suggests, in the nicest way possible.

“My moms ex is in town looking for his long lost son!” Little My shouts. The words burst out of her mouth like canon fire. Everyone at the table gapes in shock. Moominpappa and Moominmamma find themselves making their way out into the porch at those words.

“That means- we’re on the hunt for my long lost HALF BROTHER!” My continues to shout. “Isn’t that COOL?!?” She practically screams.

“Er, yes. It is, actually. Is he planning on stopping by around here anytime soon?” Moomintroll asks.

“Yeah! I mean he could be here any minute! He’s been looking all over the planet for like a million years! At Least that’s what mom said.” Little My states. “I can’t wait to bash his brains in for not sticking around with my mom.”

“That’s crazy. Imagine losing your son for that long..” Sniff says, sniffling. Snufkin was quiet as per usual. A little more so than usual, actually.

“Aw I’m sure the Muddler will come to visit sometime soon, Sniff.” Moominpappa says, giving Sniff a pat on the back. The muddler and The Fuzzy were both pretty casual in and out of Moomin Valley.

“Hm. A previous flame of Mymble’s. Who could that possibly be?” Moominmamma thinks out loud, rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb as if she’s got a beard.

Snufkin seemed to be considering something. Gears turning in his head.

“Hmm, indeed. A mystery. Mymble has had many a lover over the years.” Moominpappa says, mimicking his wife’s thinking pose.

Suddenly, Snufkin pipes up.

“What’s his name, My? What’s your mom’s ex’s name?” Snufkin grabs My by her shoulders and stares into her eyes with urgency. Little My was temporarily frozen at his seriousness. Moomintroll could swear he saw Snufkin shaking.

“Oh my god! I just remembered that thing I forgot in March! I’m an idiot!” Moomintroll slaps his hand against his forehead and shakes his head.

“Hush, dear.” His mother says, successfully silencing him.

“What is his name, My?” Snufkin asks again, on of his eyebrows twitching and his hands trembling terribly. Little My regains her voice and replies.

“Joxter!”

Moominpappa’s jaw drops at the same time as Snufkin’s does.

“SNUFKIN!” A voice calls from a ways away off the porch.

Snufkin gasps and pulls away, letting My go. His eyes well up and he sniffles. He turns and dashes off the side of the porch. Snufkin looks around for a moment, gazing at all the open area. He then spots a figure at the other side of the bridge where his campsite is.

“I knew it.” Moominmamma says as Snufkin tumbles over to the stream.

“What is happening! I don’t understand!” Sniff complains. Everyone shushes him.

“Snufkin is seeing his father for the first time in six years.” Moomintroll says, absently watching as Snufkin runs down towards the Joxter.

The two mumriks halt in their steps, locking eyes and nearly falling apart right then and there. Snufkin begins to run again.

The Joxter gasps and grins wide as the Cheshire Cat. His face floods with tears much like Snufkin’s and he gives it his all not to cup his hands over his mouth in shock and excitement. Joxter takes off in a sprint towards his son.

“Snufkin?! My little kitten?” He cries out.

“Dad!” Snufkin calls, his hat flying off his head as he continues to run.

The two of them meet in the middle of the bridge, they crash into each other and pull each other into a big hug. They spin around, nearly falling over the edge. They both laugh in ecstasy. Snufkin sobs into his father’s shoulder, crying like nobody on the porch had ever seen him cry before.

“I can’t believe I found you..” Joxter says, shakily. Still holding onto Snufkin right as ever.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Six years, dad.” Snufkin cries. Joxter purses his lips in an effort not to join him in his full body sobs, it doesn’t really work because he finds more tears falling down his face anyway.

“I’ve been looking for you too, my little snusmumrik.” Joxter nearly hiccup’s over his words. It’s very emotional. They both smile as tears drip down their flushed red cheeks. “I thought they might have got you, Snufkin.”

Back on the porch, little My looks absolutely hoodwinked. For a moment Snorkmaiden thinks she might just faint.

“Snufkin is my half brother.” She says, absently, staring ahead at the father-son reunion. “SNUFKIN IS MY HALF BROTHER!” Little my turns to the others to shout in excitement. A big smile on her face.

“AWESOME!” She yells, pumping a fist into the air.

“I cannot believe I didn’t already figure this out and invite him over years ago when that boy first started camping here. They have an uncanny resemblance.” Moominpappa says, feeling betrayed by his own mind.

“Yes. Crazy.” Moominmamma says in response, tilting her head and smiling warmly at the two still hugging on the bridge.

Snufkin and Joxter separate and look at eachother. Smiling weakly and standing on shaky legs, they laugh through their tears.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Snufkin says, tears swimming in his eyes as he looks up at his father.

“You’re so grown up. You’re almost as tall as me!” Joxter cries. He places a hand on top of Snufkin’s head and traces his height back to the bottom of his own nose. “Okay maybe that's a bit of an over exaggeration I don’t think you’re going to be taller than me anytime soon but-“

“Hey!” Snufkin laughs.

“Where’s my little muffin?!” Joxter whimpers, pulling Snufkin into an embrace again. “I swear the last time I saw you you could fit into a teapot!”

“Okay that is definitely not true. I was ten!” Snufkin argues, a big smile still clear on his face. “I could fit into a teapot at some point in my life but certainly not at the age of ten.” Snufkin places his hands on his hips and gives a playful glare to his father. Joxter merely laughs and nods.

“Okay you’re probably right.”

“Probably?!”

“Unless I had a really big teapot. But you had to have been like-“ joxter places his hand at his midriff. “Here on me!”

“Okay that makes it look like I was a short ten year old but you’re just tall!” Snufkin complains. It’s very out of character to see him so playful and dramatic. It’s very refreshing. Perhaps he finally found what he was missing and was comfortable enough to act that way. Moomintroll wasn't sure, but he really liked it.

“Indeed. I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” Joxter pulls Snufkin in for another hug that is quickly reciprocated. “I- who cares. I’m not embarrassed. You’re just wrong.” Snufkin says into his dad’s shoulder. Joxter laughs and hugs his son tighter.

“I missed you, dad.” Snufkin sniffs, he tries his best to keep himself from crying again but he can’t help it. His father’s arms are so familiar. He feels so safe clinging to his green overcoat. “Snufkin I missed you more than you could ever imagine. I looked everywhere.” Joxter replies.

“I thought maybe I was being silly and it was no hope. I thought maybe they managed to keep you in their claws until your-“ Joxter chokes over his words. “Until your last moments.”

“But I kept looking of course. I would have walked to the ends of the earth and back. I- Snufkin, I would’ve been willing to die looking for you- and here you are in such a wonderful place.” Joxter says softly. “I should’ve looked here first. It seems so obvious now.” Joxter closes his eyes.

“D’aww. This is so sweet.” Snorkmaiden cries, she clasps her hands together. Tears well up in her eyes. Moomin could’ve sworn he also saw Little My wipe at her eyes. But he didn’t dare say anything.

“I’m so happy for him..” Moomin sighs, a wobbling smile on his face as salty tears swirl over his pupils. “I was going to ask you about his dad months ago, papa! The day you came back!” Moomintroll exclaimed.

Moominpappa tilted his head in confusion.

“From my trip in March? You knew way back then and didn’t bother asking me about it?” Moominpappa questions. Moomintroll groans.

“No ! That’s what I’m saying- I had planned to ask you about it, Y’know to see if you knew anything. Which, obviously you do- ugh! And then I forgot! We were having breakfast and it just slipped my mind!” Moomintroll said, ashamedly. Little My didn’t hesitate to smack him across the back of his head.

“So wait a minute.. you knew Snufkin had a missing father since March?” Sniff asks.

“Well.. yeah. I knew he had parents somewhere of course but he explained the whole situation to me before papa got back.” Moomintroll responds. Sniff hums.

“Haha! Sniff, the way you said that made it sound like you thought Snufkin didn’t have parents at all!” Snorkmaiden giggles.

“HAH! You didn’t think Snufkin just dropped down from the sky one day, did you?!” Little My cackles. Sniff’s face goes red with embarrassment before it quickly disappears and he stomps his foot.

“No I did not!” Sniff shakes his head.

“We really should invite The Joxter in for some tea, dear.” Moominmamma says as her husband still watches Joxter and Snufkin laugh and catch up.

“Oh yes. That’s a great idea! It will be fantastic to hear what Joxter’s been doing all these years.” Moominpappa grins. Moomintroll flares at him.

“Looking for Snufkin, of course!” Moomintroll says.

“No no son, I mean the years before he had Snufkin! It’s been much longer since I’VE seen Snufkin!” Moominpappa says.

“Say, why don’t you go invite him, Moomintroll?” Moominmamma suggests.

“No I want to invite him! I’m his half daughter!!” Little My cries.

“That’s not how it works My. If him and your mother were married he would be your Step-father. Not your half dad.” Snorkmaiden rolls her eyes. “So you would be his step-daughter, not half daughter.”

“Whatever! It’s the same thing! I’m over it. I’ll talk to him when he comes inside. THEN I’ll bash his brains in for not sticking with my mom!” Little My hops off the table and scurries past the Moomins into the house.

“It’s not the same thing but.. ugh. Okay.” Snorkmaiden mumbles off.

“Well I suppose we should invite Mymble too, then!” Sniff says.

“And Mymble Jr!” Moominmamma adds.

“She goes by Mumble now!” Snorkmaiden informs them. “She says it’s easier, since her mom has the same name they get mixed up a lot.”

“Ah. Well we’ll have to invite Mymble and Mumble then.” Moominmamma corrects herself.

“You do know that if you invite Mymble she’ll bring her thirty four children with her.. right?” Moomintroll says.

“Of course! It’ll only be a few hours to talk! The children can play outside.” Moominmamma replies. With that she turns and heads into the house. Moominpappa turns to Moomintroll.

“Well then, Moomintroll. Go invite Joxter in for tea. You two are welcome to come inside as well of course.” Moominpappa says to Snorkmaiden and Sniff.

“Well I’m gonna run off and find Mumble. She’ll know how to contact her mum, so before you know it I’ll have them here. No need to worry about it, I’ve got it!” Snorkmaiden calls as she runs off the veranda in the direction of Mumble’s house.

“Oh, okay! Well come on in then Sniff.” Moominpappa says, Sniff nods and follows him inside.

Moomintroll turns to look at Snufkin and Joxter. The two of them are laughing and sitting on the edge of the bridge where Moomin usually sits with Snufkin. Snufkin is leaning against his father and gesturing grandly with his hands. Moomintroll smiles at the sight of his happy friend and runs down the path.

“Hey! Snufkin!” Moomintroll calls. Snufkin looks up and smiles wider at the sight of his friend.

“Oh, Moomintroll! This is my dad, Joxter.” Snufkin gestures to his father- who- before Moomin can greet, speaks up.

“Hold on a moment, are you- did Moomin and Moominmaiden have a child?!?! How much have I missed?! I should have visited decades ago!” Joxter groans in misery and places his face in his palms.

“Oh no don’t worry about it! You’ve been pretty busy! My parents say you’re welcome to come in for tea if you’d like to come catch up!” Moomintroll says kindly.

“That would be wonderful. It’s very nice to meet you, Moomintroll. You are the spitting image of your father.” Joxter smiles.

“So I’ve been told.” Moomin smiles back.

—

“Beautiful place you have here, Moomin- Ah- Moominpappa.” Joxter says as he hugs his old friend. Moominpappa laughs and nods.

“Thankyou very much, Joxter.” Moominpappa responds.

“It is very nice to see you again after all these years, I trust you’ve been almost everywhere now- yes?” Moominmamma asks. They all sit down in the living room as Moominmamma pours tea for everyone.

“Why yes. However it was quite hard to enjoy all the different scenery what with the circumstances of my travels.” Joxter responds, glancing over at his son.

“Well I would think so. I’m so glad you two managed to find eachother again. It must have been very difficult.” Moominpappa says.

“Yes. It was very hard. I feared I would never see him again.” Joxter replies softly. Snufkin bites his lip and Moomintroll squeezes his hand comfortingly.

“I’m really happy you did. Snufkin was beating himself up about staying in the valley so long each year when he could be looking for you.” Moomintroll states. Snufkin looks down.

“Yes well, I looked for you as far as I could each winter and- I always return to the valley in the spring. So I couldn’t help but feel as though I wasn’t doing enough to find you.” Snufkin explains.

“Oh don’t you worry about that now, dear. You two found eachother! That’s all that matters in the end.” Moominmamma comforts as she finds her seat.

Snorkmaiden suddenly opens the door and comes inside. She finds a seat next to Moominmamma and whispers something in her ear.

“Mumble is going to find her mother and then they’ll be on their way.” She says. Moominmamma smiles and nods. “Very good, thankyou sweetheart. You were very quick.”

“People underestimate the speed of a snork.” Snorkmaiden jokes.

“Thankyou for the tea, dear it’s very good.” Moominpappa pecks his wife on the cheek.

“It’s no trouble, honey.” Moominmamma replies.

“Yes it’s delicious. Thankyou very much.” Joxter pipes up. Moominmamma just smiles at him.

“So what led you two to settling down here?” Joxter asks.

“Well the valley speaks for itself, doesn’t it dad?” Snufkin points out. Moomintroll laughs.

“Oh yes it certainly does. It’s beautiful here. However the last time I saw you, Moominpappa- you were quite the adventurer! Even with Moominmamma by your side.” Joxter grins.

“Ah yes but that was many years ago! I found it was finally time to find a permanent place to raise a child.” Moominpappa says.

“Or two.” He glances at Snorkmaiden.

“Or three.” Moominmamma looks over at Sniff.

Joxter follows her gaze and sets his sights on Sniff aswell. “Are you the Muddler’s son? And the fuzzy? Do those two live here as well?” Joxter asks, looking frantically between the Moomin parents.

“Oh I’m afraid not. Sniff lives alone in the valley but his parents visit often.” Moominmamma responds. Sniff smiles and nods happily.

“Those are indeed my parents, though! I’m sure they’d love to see you again sometime Joxter. My dad still talks about his adventures with you guys long before I was born.” Sniff laughs. Joxter smiles and nods.

“So you must be a snork then, hm?” Joxter turns to Snorkmaiden.

“Oh yes! I live with my brother Snork down the valley. I’m Snorkmaiden, pleased to meet you, Joxter sir!” Snorkmaiden smiles pleasantly.

“Same to you.” Joxter tips his red hat.

“Seems I’ve been missing a lot. This seems like quite the place.” Joxter says.

“It really is. That’s why I come back each year. I really love spending my time here. There just isn’t a better place in the world.” Snufkin says, happily leaning back in his seat.

“It’s much less the valley itself than the people in it you come back for, Snufkin. I think you’re much more excited to see Moomin every year than to observe the nature.” Sniff rolls his eyes playfully.

“That.. is a good point.” Snufkin says, his face flush pink. He tugs the brim of his hat down over his eyes for a moment. Moomintroll seems to go pink for a second too. It could’ve gone unnoticed but Joxter’s mouth twitched into a small smile at the sight.

“Where on earth did My run off to?” Moominmamma asks when the room goes silent. “I could’ve sworn she rushed in here to talk to you about mymble!” Moominmamma looks ah Joxter.

It was his turn to blush just then.

“Mymble?” He asks. “Why would she want to talk about mymble?”

“Well Little My is one of Mymble’s daughters. She seemed pretty upset that you didn’t stay with her mother.” Moomintroll explains.

“..oh. I see.” Joxter nods.

“Really she should be around here somewhere.” Moominmamma begins to look a little bit concerned.

“Oh I know where she is.” Snufkin stands up and walks over to the kitchen. Moomin leans forward to watch him. He comes back to the living room with a teapot. Instantly understanding, Moomin leans back in his seat.

“She probably hid in here to jump out and scare us, and then fell asleep.” Snufkin laughs, he opens the pot and the s’mores of a little mymble greet the room.

“Well it seems as though you guessed right!” Moominpappa observes as Little My stirs and begins to wake up.

“So your siblings can fit in teapots still and you can’t?! What I would give for you to be that small again. You were so cute.” Joxter pouts. Snufkin groans.

“Oh quit it.” He says. Moomintroll laughs. Little My suddenly pops up from the teapot.

“Morning guys what’d I-“ Little My looks around and her gaze quickly lands on Joxter. She launches herself out of the teapot- startling Snufkin and sending him careening backwards into the sofa right next to Moomintroll.

“Oof!” Snufkin says as he lands, Moomintroll giggles.

“YOU!” My yells.

“Me?” Joxter asks.

“You should have stuck around with my mom! You would’ve been perfect togetherrrrr!!! She could have had some help taking care of all those crazy children!” My whines and stomps on Joxter’s lap.

“She says that as though she isn’t one of them.” Moomintroll whispers to Snufkin. Snufkin snorts at that.

“I- I’m sorry, My. At the time I wasn’t much interested in a sedentary lifestyle.” Joxter responds, patting My on the head.

“Does that mean you are now?” My tilts her head, calming down a little bit at his words.

“Well maybe not quite. Might have to travel this winter with this guy-“ Joxter hikes his thumb at Snufkin. “And then maybe I’ll come see if your mother will allow me to hang around.” Joxter smiles. Little My grins as well and crosses her arms in what looks to be pride.

“Hum. I’m successful then.” Little My says.

“Well then i’m sure you wouldn’t mind asking her right now, would you?” A new voice questions. Everyone turns to the front door where Mumble stands.

“Mumble! Hullo!” My runs and jumps into her sister’s arms. Mumble giggles. “Hello, Little My. How are things at Moominhouse?”

“Just great, Mumble! Look! That’s Joxter!” Little My points to Snufkin’s father who waves.

“Oh yes I know. I knew Joxter when I was tiny.” Mumble says. Joxter nods. “I remember when you were a wee little baby.”

“You can come in now, mom.” Mumble calls out the front door.

“Mom?!” Joxter nearly jumps out of his own skin when Mymble walks into the house. No children trailing behind her. Moominmamma was about to ask when-

“Don’t worry, the children are playing outside.” Mymble explains. Moominmamma nods.

“Joxter.” Mymble greets.

“Mymble.” Joxter says.

“How about we go chat on the porch, yes?” Mymble suggests, the front door still open behind her. Joxter nods.

“Sounds good.” He picks himself up from his chair and picks Snufkin’s hat off his head to ruffle his hair as he passes towards his dear Mymble.

When the two exit, the room goes silent. Mumble takes a seat with Little My in her lap. Moominmamma is quick to pipe up.

“Care for tea, Mumble?” She offers.

“Why that sounds amazing, Moominmamma.” Mumble responds.

“Your dad is quite the guy, Snufkin.” Sniff says.

“Yes. I’m so happy he’s here. It’s like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” Snufkin sighs, Moomintroll rubs comforting circles into his back.

“Well I’m sure. I definitely agree. It is very nice to see him again.” Moominpappa says. “So many familiar faces turning up all of the sudden. It’s wonderful!”

“Truly.” Snorkmaiden agrees.

“I can’t believe he suggested travelling with me this winter. I was just thinking I could finally take YOU along, Moomintroll.” Snufkin turns to Moomin.

Moominmamma tried to hide her gasp at that.

“You were going to invite me to come this winter?!” Moomintroll asks, eyes wide in disbelief. “That sounds amazing Snufkin!”

“Yes but! Now I think that might have to wait until next year if my father wishes to come with me.” Snufkin says, looking a little shameful that he has to turn Moomintroll down after getting his hopes up. He shouldn’t have even mentioned it.

“Aw Snufkin don't feel bad about it. I- I can wait another year. I’m sure you want to spend time with your father. That’s very fair.” Moomintroll smiles reassuringly. Snufkin was about to respond when his father and mother entered the house again.

“That won’t be an issue, Snufkin.” Mymble says.

“I’ll be staying with Mymble from now on right outside of the valley. So we’ll have lots of time to spend together each other three seasons. You go ahead and take Moomintroll on your journey south. This year.” Joxter grins. Mymble places her arm around Joxter’s waist.

Snufkin grins and turns to Moomintroll. “Well then, you have no choice Moomintroll! You’re coming with me to see the world this winter and you’ve no say about it!” Snufkin laughs. Moomin laughs aswell.

“I wasn’t planning on making any complaints Snufkin. That sounds amazing.” Moomintroll leans forward to give his best friend a hug. The sentiment is quickly returned. Snufkin then gets up to walk over to his father and mother.

First, he hugs Mymble.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mother.” Snufkin says. Mymble smiles and promptly starts crying. “You too, dear. Such a fine young man you are.”

Then, he hugs Joxter.

And as the sun sets on Moominvalley a family is reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this cute lil thing! This is my first Moomins fanfiction. Let me know what you guys think! Much love! 
> 
> Oh! Ps. Sorry about the weird lack of indentation. That is ao3’s fault. It got rid of it for some reason.


End file.
